


Last Continue

by b0ywife



Category: BEN Drowned
Genre: Ableist Language, Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Jokes, Dissociation, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Frottage, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinkypasta, Multiple Endings, Self-Destruction, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: "Kindness is scary, so I closed my eyes when I touched you"You are a teenager. An emotional one, with emotional outbursts, dealing with a lot, and you have only one friend, a piece of shit that still manages to be a good friend somehow.You care about that nerd, but you will never admit it, though thankfully he already knows about it. You are childhood friends after all, and he's the one who knows you the most. He's like a brother to you.That's the sole reason you will help him when he decides to make the most cursed purchase of the world and drag you into his troubles."A night of being showered with and drowning in despair"
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. calling all the misfits of this planet

**Author's Note:**

> here I come with a new fanfic hahahahaha *looming weight of 20 WIPs behind me*
> 
> so, i got a crush on BEN Drowned ever since I was 13yo? holy shit, ten years of crush, that's how you know it's serious lol and i read so many ben drowned/reader in deviant art at that time. but. eh. i understand that to make romance it's easier to turn him vanilla but. if i wanted vanilla i wouldn't search for creepypasta, amiright?
> 
> i was very enabled to write this, lol, and i thank the person who enabled me to keep writing this.
> 
> the title is based on Pinocchio-p's song Last Continue, because i love that song, it suits games, and it suits the gremlin reader.  
> i was also tired of the super general readers :((( like, i get the projecting. but they are mostly so boring. i think that i would be a way funnier reader, honestly. i read it because i got to see kissies from BEN, but fuckin honestly.
> 
> anyway, Gabe and Gremlin!reader curse like sailors, so if you dislike that, too bad. they are teens, did you expect princesses and princes? Gremlin can be read as not a girl too btw, if you read any stance of gender as misgendering.  
> and if you are like me and read reader fics like they are OC fics, that's how i picture Gremlin! https://picrew.me/image_maker/596562/complete?cd=FlRsBGYhpm  
> okay, have fun :D

You are a lonesome teenager. You have no friends except another teenager who talks to you sometimes. But he's half an ass, and you are not sure why you still talk to him, besides that he tolerates you somehow and you two know each other ever since you were five.

The other teens at school despise you. You are loud but shy, a violent crybaby who picks fights with tears on your eyes, so nobody really have reasons to like you. You have been coming to the conclusion that perhaps your fate is to be alone.

Especially after a long holiday where your friend didn't talk to you over messaging at all. You feel like he's been avoiding you. His mom didn't raise him to be so rude.

Going to school is a hassle, honestly. Old ladies gossiping to each other while looking at you, clearly. Adults looking at you with pity or fear, looking down at you. As if you have done something actually wrong. As if that doesn't impulse you to be even more wrong, since there's no escape from the judgmental eyes.

You arrive at school, and no kid look at you in the eyes. Not even because of personal preferences. They just don't. It's insulting, even if they never gave you a hand before. Whenever you needed, when you needed the most, those familiar strangers surely weren't by your side, so it's fine they won't look at you.

It still hurt though.

Your friend arrived with the deadest stare in the world. He almost threw himself on his desk. You poked him with a sharp pencil, and he jumped, snarling at you. "Don't scare me like that!"

You looked at him unimpressed. Gabe wasn't that much of a scaredy-cat days ago. An asshole though? Always. You kicked him and he yelped. "Don't be a baby pussy cat. I was worried and that's how you repay me? Die then."

"No!" He almost yelled, shaking and holding on the desk. "No. Uh, we are friends, right? So you gotta help me!"

"Why would I?"

"Don't be a bitch! C'mon! I will let you sleepover if you help me."

"All week?" How long could you stay away from the shithead at home?

"All week! Please, please! Pretty please!"

You snorted. "Sure then. Crybaby."

"You are the crybaby one."

"Shut the fuck up, Doritos for Brains." You were the crybaby one, but you had good punches. He knew that. He knew you could destroy his wolf etherian nerd ass anytime.

You were higher in the hierarchy anyway.

So, you arrived at his home, hands inside the pockets of your grey hoodie while occasionally stealing your friend's doritos. You arrived smelling like salty food, sweat and Gabe's sweat since he was too nervous about arriving home. What the fuck was he about.

Sure, the house was cold, but you kicked the door open and looked around. "Did you play with the Ouija board, Gabe? Told ya to not do it. You summoned a demon, didn't ya?"

"I did not! I just bought a new game! It's not my fault t-" Gabe made a whale noise of fear. You looked around, curiously, but you saw nothing.

"Hey, demons, it's us, ya boy!" You snickered to yourself. Gabe looked pale, and you never saw him like that before. If only you were a gentler friend. But you were not. "C'mon, I will take your bed. You can sleep on the bed or the floor. I couldn't give a shit anyway, you know that I fart, so the fatal choice is yours."

Gabe got distracted by the horrible threat you made and made an ew noise. "Fuck you."

"You wish. Touch me and I kick your ass and you won't have to fear video game demons anymore." You went up the stairs without giving a shit. You felt watched, but if you showed weakness, it would be easier to tear you down.

You knew that since you were a little child.

And you didn't have a choice. You would win, or you would win. Therefore anyone who tried to mess with you would end up with the same fate. A sore loser fate.

You laid down on the bed, hearing an annoyed huff, but not moving besides a mischievous smile. "Sooo, what game was it? Mario Kart? Pokémon Silver? Barbie videogames?"

"Majora's Mask. The Legend of Zelda game." Gabe looked down nervously.

"Ohhh, the one where you are a pretty elf called Zelda? Tough luck, buddy. Were you jerking off to her and the ghost got pissed?"

"You are gross." Your friend said, holding a laugh. "He's a boy, and his name is Link."

"Ohh. So you were beating the meat to an elf boy. Good taste on boys, I have to admit."

Gabe snorted and almost choked. "Nooo, I was just playing! Not playing with the flesh flute, before you come up with that!"

"He got mad just because you were playing with his hair? What a sensitive demon. You should have put a ring on it before touching." You concluded.

"Stop calling me gay, goddamn. I was just playing the game, okay? Then I got stuck! And then it changed the file name to Ben, the old name of the file, because it's second hand."

"It could be a hack." You pointed out the obvious.

"But. You felt it at least, didn't you? I, I saw it." He looked really pale again, and you could see the cold sweat. Gabe wasn't kidding. He was an ass, but he was genuine when scared. The situation scared the bejeezus out of him.

"Honestly, I am getting hungry. Let's attack the freezer, and then talk some more about it, okay? Don't be a pussy, I am here so you have nothing to fear besides me." You laughed, but he didn't. He was looking in terror at something behind you. You turned and, seeing nothing, dragged your friend down to the kitchen, your heart feeling calm in an unnatural way.

After a full belly, Gabe seemed less apprehensive. He told you more or less about the game, that it was kind of creepy usually, but that you didn't caught on fire whenever you did something the game didn't liked. That the glitching wasn't usually as bad or made the game so unplayable. He watched on youtube before acquiring the game, Gabe knew what he was going into, but the cartridge was different from all the expectations.

And his parents decided to travel for work. So he was alone. No wonder he caved so quickly with a week. Your cellphone hadn't stopped calling, your shithead wanting to know where you were, but you kept strong and didn't answered once.

That night, you could hear your friend moving as if he was having nightmares. However, you slept like a baby. Weird dreams, but a baby regardless.


	2. you fight for what you get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEN haunt both of their dreams. Sleeping not so nicely, one still have to go to school.  
> You fight merciless some older teenagers that were mad at you for winning before, but why? Even you aren't sure what's the point anymore.  
> You also find out that Legend of Zelda has a fucked up system for fighting and you are pissed off about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness I wrote a lot in advance. What about it? For each new comment, I will post a new chapter! I hardly get commentary unless I'm writing for Mystic Messenger anyway so lol just tell me your theories about what the Reader is hiding if you don't know what to say :D i like to feel that my clues are being noticed.
> 
> Anyway, BEN is hotter the meaner he is, but you don't get to see him much this chapter besides dreams? Because he's haunting Gabe, and Gabe can see him all the time. Next chapter perhaps?

A Link-look-alike came to talk with you. You were on the beach, burying yourself and giggling, while he looked strangely at you.

"Have you ever drowned?" He asked.

"I guess I did. Not in a conventional way. Why you ask, pretty girl?" The elf boy grumbled a "not a girl". "What about you? Have you ever had blood on your hands?"

"No, I didn't…? What do you mean?"

"You are not stupid. You know what I mean." You put effort on making a nice castle, all lumpy. "Will you kill Gabe?"

"Not my style." He smirked.

"Will Gabe die?"

"He might. But again, he's a coward. He didn't have to ask for your back up. You could have been fine. You should be angry at him for that." The Link boy's eyes looked redder and darker by each second. You felt no fear, for some reason. Perhaps because it was a dream.

"He's a coward, but he's my only friend. Take away my friend and I will turn you into Zelda and turn your cock into a bowtie." He looked at you strangely again, as if your threat was a bit too fucked up even for him, but he sighed.

"I am not Link, for your information. I am BEN." You could hear the capitalization.

"Do you think I ask for the name of every ant I step on too?" You asked with no fucks to give. "Anyway, I don't get why you are pissed at my friend. I know he's a good-for-nothing assholerish bigot dudebro-like nerd who spents his weekends beating the meat and playing videogames with booby girls and is worthy nothing…" BEN snickered at the list. "But nobody else talks to me in this town. I'm too unpalatable, even you make all those weird faces like I am too spicy for you. So I will keep my friend, thanks no thanks. He can take more than you, that's embarrassing."

"No one is too spicy for me! It's just the first time I meet a weird human such as you. My best friend is weirder, but you are still in human society and already say so many weird stuff." BEN held a laugh, but you could see the smile crinkle his eyes. "You are bold enough that I would like to see the type of monster you would make."

"You already are seeing though. Ask my mom." You giggled mirthless. "Monster through and through."

"Huh. Still."

The conversation died, and he seemed uncomfortable with the silence or wanting to say something, but you had gotten up to collect shells inside the sea. When you looked back, he had taken the form of the statue your friend showed you, the one whose name you forgot inside the dream. You waved and did a raspberry at him, turning away to swim. When you were almost reaching some pink light in the bottom of the ocean, you woke up.

Gabriel as a just awakened person is smelly and sweaty. With a bad night's sleep, he's even worse to wear, with big dark eye bags, a completely miserable complexion, his hands shaking. While you, you were alright.

"You look worse than when that girl you liked recorded you woofing to the moon and it went viral on the internet." You say, brushing your teeth so your words came out hard to understand. "Go wash your face, so you will just look like you sucked face with bacteria."

Gabe mumbled, lethargic and annoyed, but washed his face regardless. "Now, jerk, what do we do? I had nightmares with… you know what."

"I had pleasant dreams. He told me how you beat the meat to him. And that he wasn't going to kill you." You open the refrigerator, all familiar with where was the easiest food to make. Your friend huffed.

"STOP SAYING I BEAT THE MEAT TO A DEMON GHOST WHATEVER! I DON'T!" He was easier to piss off now that he had a bad night of sleep. "Wait, he said I won't die?"

"Yeah, we agreed that you are too much of a coward to get rid of him by dying too, so you will be alive! Excellent news, amiright?" You giggled at his frown.

"I hate that you manage to get into cahoots with a freak crazy demon, but I'm not surprised either. You are still fucked up." He shook his head, sighing. "I still need your help, motherfucker, so if you want to stay away from the pisslady and stay here, you better really help me out."

You shove all the tasty food you can inside your mouth. "Shore, shore, jusht wets ho to shchool farsht, 'kay?" You pointed at the clock, and Gabriel jumped and ran towards the bedroom to change and get ready. You two were so late. You weren't so worried, but he would get into trouble for sure if his parents heard he was irresponsible while they were away.

His parents were strange. Very differently than yours, they left money for food and also food. They did everything for him, and they never screamed at him while you were around, unlike your mom. Sometimes, when you slept over while they were around, you got to see them tell Gabe "I love you" instead of "get out, you little shit, school time" when you two left at morning.

Sometimes they packed lunches and snacks for you as well. Gabe thought it was all a drag. You cried a few times in the bathroom of the school, without being able to believe that a freak bastard like you deserved anything like that.

Especially when everybody, Gabe's parents included, knew how much of a monster you were.

You picked up more food, and took some of the money to buy some pizza for you and your friend to eat later, and he arrived, looking less like he fell from a mountain and more like he was just sick as hell. You patted his face, deciding you were satisfied before dragging him by the collar like a bad dog. Being Gabe taller than you, he complained a lot about the whole thing.

The school was boring like usual. The teachers never wanted to get close to you and help you out, therefore you forced Gabe to ask the questions for you and teach you then. However, your dear friend was the worst teacher in the world, so that wasn't much better. But at least you got to listen in to the teachers explaining to him.

That day, he kept jumping while looking at nowhere. It managed to scare you out whenever he yelped, and you would slap him if you hadn't actually seen the thing that scared him. Instead, you sighed and tried to bother him by asking him to howl in the school. He got flustered. Better than seeing him so pale.

And people say you are not a good friend. The audacity.

"C'mon, dude, nobody is looking. I am sure that Zelda will leave you alone if you show how brave you are and howl a bit." You poked his cheek while he put distance between you two without falling from the lunch table.

"I said no! People already make fun of me for that! Stop being a dick!"

"I will stop being a dick when you stop being a pussy. What gives? You think those people are worth anything? Don't you think that people who care about you in the first place are the ones who matter?"

"You had to come on strong and deep, didn't ya…" he mumbled. "Okay, you are right, but I might not be as strong as when I was a wolf. I can't defend myself against them!"

"Who said that you would have to be alone through such? With me by your side, you will always win, dumbass." You laugh at his conflicted expression. "Just accept it. I win or I win, so you might as well join me."

"You are too confident for a girl." Gabe shook his head.

"You do know that confidence has nothing to do with gender or anything, don't ya? Don't disappoint me like that." You shove him, and after he almost fall, he shoves you back, beginning a war of pushing each other to the floor until you win.

Classes are boring, but Gabe falls asleep during them, and at least he gets some sleep. You have to look at math shit until your brain turns into a smoothie.

Going to Gabe's home was more eventful. Your mother caught up to you on the door, holding your arm unnecessarily rough. She looks beyond pissed, for those who know where to look at. So besides your friend and you, nobody noticed how she was ready to throw arms at you.

"Where were you, honey? I called several times and you didn't answer!" She says with a high pitched voice that hurts your ears. You put the maximum of distance you can between you and her, and scoffs.

"Yeah, I wasn't up to hear your bullshit yesterday. Neither today, but since you insist. The fuck you want, shithead." You try to slip your arm from her, but she holds tighter. Drama queen.

"That's not how you speak to your mother and you know it." Her smile is more icey than Alaska. You can feel the sharpness of her nails. It's not even an accident. But she can't do much in public, so you are just worried if she drags you somewhere. Gabe looks worried.

"Yeah, but that's how I speak to my favorite shithead of all. Take your dirty paws away from me, bitch, you are spitting when you speak." She makes an offended noise. You smirk sharp as a knife. "I will cover your tracks, so don't worry. But I don't want to spend one more minute looking at your disgusting face or I will puke on your new clothes."

You giggle and take off your switchblade from your pocket, and that's enough for her to free your arm, looking haunted and extraordinarily pissed off. She would kill you if she could, for being so disobedient. In the past, you would have let her drag you away. Not anymore. You got one week to stay at Gabe's.

"You are a bad child." Mother spits, not hiding as much her disgust.

"I guess I am the worst, yes. Got it from you." You turn away, putting your hair behind your ear while walking away, Gabe looking at your mom all wary before following you.

Of course, you don't go to his house right away. You know you can be followed by the shithead, so instead you grab a pizza for you two before telling him to stay there. You go outside and the wind is blowing, and you feel like the adrenaline from before hasn't settled down. So you just walk until you find some random small gang to pick up a fight.

They smile hungry for revenge as you come closer. Some of them have knives. Others have metal and wooden bats. The blades give you a rush, and you run right towards the danger.

The boys have already learnt that believing girls are weak would be their downfall. Not only because of other female delinquents out there, but also because your young and smaller height is a boost to avoid the ones who first come at you, kicking someone in the face. You don't know their names, and you don't need to look at them when bashing their skulls on your knees, or break their noses, or kick their balls no matter up or down.

You fight dirty. That's why they know to kick you away when you almost poke their eyes out, or come stab them on the torax. But they can't keep up even in a good number to your fighting energy.

You grab a girl by the hair and rub her face on the rough concrete. You punch her developing boobs, your tear off her hairs, you punch her down where her stomach must be, causing her to throw up over herself. You don't laugh at her pain like they would at yours. It's not funny.

You throw a boy to the floor, crossing his arms behind until they creak. You stab the kid who tries to push you out of his gang friend, and breaks the boy's nose messily. You kick his balls thrice before going to clean the floor with the other teens.

You guess it's no wonder people call you a monster even after so many years. You stab the leader's cheeks, arms and belly, kicking his face repeatedly before stopping. All of them fainted or are trying to get up and bring their friends to safety. You pant almost breathless, assessing all your wounds.

Mother would surely be happy. You couldn't give any less of a fuck about what she felt, you just knew that you had to do that, for now. You were tired, and needed more pizza before going back home. Perhaps washing your face and cuts first, just so you would be allowed in the pizza place. For a cheap thing, they surely had standards on the client's looks.

Gabe buys you more pizza, and bumps his shoulder painfully on you when you are going back home. You smile a little. That's why you two still managed to be friends. You wouldn't handle it if he tried to smother you over that.

The house is silent when you get in, and dark. The sensation of being watched was around all day, but it's worse at the house, where the cartridge is in and the presence is more pungent than the day before. You can't avoid a shiver, even though it's a warm night outside.

"I'm home!" You say, because Gabe's home is your home for the week anyway, fuck the part that you don't officially live there. "I came to eat your mom out, BEN! Also we brought pizza, but we ate it, so fuck you."

Gabriel is already jumping, and shushes you for picking fights with the demon right when you arrive at the house. You laugh loudly at his panic, and he sighs. "Wanna check out the game? So you can see what I mean about getting stuck and stuff."

"Sure, sure. I will borrow your first aid kit while at it." The scaredy cat follows you, with the excuse of wanting to help out to find it, but visibly too afraid of even looking to the side of his eye. You could understand. If you focus on what matters, things get less scarier.

Gabe knows you wouldn't want him around at those times, so he leaves shaking to turn on the game. You can hear him whining through the way.

You come back and throw yourself at his side, and in some minutes you are almost falling asleep, watching the cute elf boy on the screen die all the time.

"Aren't you just bad at that game?" You joke, yawning like a lion. "Maybe Belda is just trying to help you not go even worse."

"You are not helping, shithead." Gabe frowned at you. A little fairy beat his Link up. You pushed Gabe's shirt. "What do you want?!"

"Who's the cutie with the colorful mask?" You asked, finally interested.

"Skull kid. You seriously think that thing is cute?" He then jumps when some weird stuff begins to happen. You assume it's a glitch, but maybe one that shouldn't happen? Gabe is trembling.

Skull kid goes away, and you make a sad noise. "Why is he going away? Aren't you going to fight or something? I bet he would give some nice experience points."

"Uh, that game doesn't have that." He says while the fairy is crying after being left alone. It can't join her brother, you think. "Not levels or points. You just get new stuff to fight through and reach new places. No skills either, before you ask."

He tries to play a song to the fairy, but the game glitches bad again. Suddenly every person and thing with words say the same thing, as he walks through. "You shouldn't have done that. You weren't supposed to play a song, Gabe? The fuck is that game about?"

"I, I was supposed to do that." Your friend whines.

"Uh, then what were you not supposed to do? Gabe, did you cheat?" He stays silent, with a guilty expression. You gasp. "You motherfucker, you cheated! That's, that's just flirting with demons, to cheat on their games! Goddamn, Gabe!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to do that!" He yelled, tearing up and throwing the controller on the floor unlike what he tells you every time. He was so upset, you can believe that he wouldn't have cheated if he knew. He's too scared to taunt demons. "I thought it was a normal game, and that I could have an extra day to do everything! I was even going to invite you to play afterwards! I never planned for that fucking bullshit!"

Gabe began to cry, in fear or upset, you weren't sure. You didn't hug him, you weren't even sure he wouldn't lash out if you tried, and you wouldn't try anyway. You would have slapped him out of this, but he was vulnerable enough. You sigh.

"Okay, okay. You messed up badly. Sorry for yelling, I'm here to help out, right? Give me the controller and tell me how I move with this." Gabriel pushes the controller to you, sniffling. "Now, uh. How do I jump?"

"You don't. You just run and it will jump when necessary."

"... Are you kidding me." That game. Was bad. "So, can I summon something strong to fight with me? Since there's no levels."

"Nope."

You have the urge to tear off the game and throw it on the trash. Where it belongs.

" Can I at least give mercy or pacify? Help monsters?" You try.

"That's not Undertale!" Then what's the fucking point of no leveling up. No grinding but no other uses.

"Then what's the fucking point of no leveling up. Are you seriously telling me that both you and Benjamin Franklin there have a shitty taste in games?"

"You get new weapons! And more health points."

"Useless when Franklin burns your little guy to death though. Doesn't he die immediately? And why would you fight those randoms who aren't bosses, if you win jackshit? At least some lore?"

"That's to show how skilled you are!" That's. Boring. You look at him and at the game with a deeply incredulous and almost disgusted stare. Gord has mercy on those two dumbasses with shitty taste in games. You didn't know it was so bad.

You guess it's no wonder that demon guy is inside that game. That game is cursed by itself. It must have trapped him in its shitness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Goose Goose Revolution by The Living Tombstone.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the chapter's name is from Kira's song Rise Up Nation. that's basically songs i listen to inspire about Gremlin, so you can use it as Gremlin's playlist. Some of them spoiler about Gremlin though, so it will take a while to show up as a title.


End file.
